Payback
by Twilight Keon
Summary: After Lilo gets a beating of a lifetime Kioko steps in for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Payback

Chapter 1 The survivor

(Takes place after What if.)

(On the beach, which is my favorite place.)

Lilo was laying on a beach towel right next to stitch with sunglasses on their faces.

"Man this is the life stitch, no 627, or Gantu, and to top it off we have the whole summer to do nothing but kick back and relax." Lilo said.

Stitch sighed and turned over on his stomach and wet to sleep.

As lilo was staring into the sky something bushy blocked her view of the sun, it looked reddish had glasses on, and when lilo took her's off she saw the head demon of hell…… Mertle.

"Well hello weidlo." Mertle said with an evil face.

"What do you want this time Mertle?" Lilo said.

"Oh nothing, just for you to get off of my turf!" Mertle yelled.

"What do you mean your turf…just leave me alone for once in your life!" Lilo shouted looking really pissed off.

Mertle sighed and shook her head left to right.

"You just don't get it do you? I always get what I want and no one's gonna tell me any what to do." Mertle said.

Stitch got up took his glasses off, and stepped in front of Mertle.

"If you want her you'll have to get through me." Stitch said.

"Oh girls." Mertle said as she snapped her fingers.

(I really don't know how they all look so just imagine it in your own mind.)

Chains suddenly came from out of nowhere and trapped stitch in a metal cocoon and put a cloth over stitch's face with chloroform, making him pass out, then they grabbed Lilo's hands and leg's holding her back.

"I am so going to enjoy this." Mertle said pulling her fist back.

She forced her arm forward and punched lilo's face.

Mertle proceeded to beat lilo mercifully leaving her face into a red bloody pulp.

The girls finally let lilo down to the ground and started punching and kicking her into the ground.

(A few blocks down)

Angel and Kioko were standing at a hot dog stand.

"Man this is good." Angel said as she chomped down on her food.

"Yea, I just hope stitch doesn't want seconds because I am not coming back over here." Kioko said.

Kioko looked down the beach and saw a couple of kids beating on someone.

"Oh boy what's happening now?" Kioko said as he ran down the beach.

But he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw what exactly he thought he saw.

"Lilo!" Kioko shouted as he ran twice as fast as he normally would.

"Look out someone's coming." Mertle said as she ran into the forest.

"Kioko what's-… Lilo!" Angel shouted.

Kioko ran over to stitch and unchained him then he ran over to Lilo who seemed to be barely breathing at all.

"Lilo what happened!" Kioko shouted.

"M-M-Mertle." Lilo whispered.

"What! I can't understand you! Lilo wake up, wake up!" He shouted into her head.

(That night at the hospital.)

Kioko was sitting right next to angel, Nani and stitch inside a white room with at least a dozen chairs around them and a small sign with red words that said waiting room.

"I can't believe that I let my guard down." Stitch said letting his head lean over the floor.

A man with black wavy hair, and was wearing a white jacket with a clip board in his hands stoop in front of kioko.

"So how is she? Kioko asked.

"Well she may have suffered from a broken leg but she'll be fine. Kioko gave a sigh a relief.

"Could I see her?" Kioko asked. The doctor nodded his head and left the room as Kioko, stitch Angel and Nani followed him into another white room and saw Lilo with bandages all over her body and her leg was in a cast.

"Hey lilo how ya felling?" Kioko asked

"I'm fine just a little sore but fine." Lilo said.

"I…was so worried about you." Kioko said as he hugged Lilo.

Stitch's eyes suddenly shot wide open as a bunch of thoughts ran through his head.

("Okay…WTF? Am I seeing this, this has got to be a nightmare. Is Kioko hugging Lilo?) His mind concluded.

"You told me some one did this, who was it?" Kioko asked.

"Mertle, Mertle Edmands her and her friends jumped me." Lilo explained.

"Do you know where she lives?" Kioko asked.

"Yea stitch also knows." Lilo said.

"Stitch lets go." Kioko said as he walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Nani asked.

"We're going to get revenge." Kioko saw also looking very pissed off.

**Just one more chapter after this.**


	2. Final chapter Revenge is sweet

Final chapter Revenge is sweet.

I do not own Kioko, or angel, or stitch, Nani, and every body else in this story.

(The same night down town.)

Stitch ran down the street with Kioko right behind him.

"Stitch are you sure you know where you're going?" Kioko asked.

"Sure, just keep up with me." Stitch yelled.

Stitch quickly stopped at a huge yellow house with a blue roof, it had a huge Hummer in the drive way.

Kioko dashed silently over to a window and saw Mertle and her henchgirls in a circle talking.

"So…do we get'em now? Stitch asked.

"One by one." Kioko said with a smirk. "You take out the girls and leave their leader to me."

Stitch went to the side of the house and opened the power box and started pulling random cords.

(Inside the house.)

All of the lights went off making the girls scream.

"Mertle what just happened! One of the girls screamed.

"Oh the power just went off, stop being a baby." Mertle said while grabbing the flash light.

"Okay you two come with me the other two stay here." Mertle ordered as she left.

(Mertle's mother left on a vacation and left her in charge of the house)

(Back outside.)

"Okay stitch you take out the two in the bed room and leave the other three to me." Kioko whispered.

Stitch nodded and left through the vent, while Kioko slipped through a window that lead into the living room.

(With stitch.)

Stitch was crawling through the vent quickly and exited through the top vent and landed on his feat silently.

"Man what's taking her so long?" One of the girls asked.

(Sorry I'm not being descriptive enough, sniff; I'm still grieving about my girl friend dumping me before Christmas vacation.)

Stitch growled making the girls shiver and come close together.

"Are we gonna die?" The other girl asked.

"That depends, are you ready to die?" Stitch said maniacally.

Both of the girls turned around and stared at stitch.

(With Kioko)

Kioko was standing behind the edge of the corner waiting for Mertle to come around the corner.

Mertle stopped dead in her tracks when she heard an ear piercing scream.

"Oh, dear, alright you two go see what's going on.' Mertle ordered. The girls nodded and left.

Kioko dropped right in front of Mertle and grabbed her mouth and held her above the ground.

"So you're Mertle huh? Do you remember lilo, the same lilo that you and your little pricks nearly killed!" He growled.

"Hmph, well I'm going to enjoy this." Kioko said with the same smirk that Mertle gave lilo.

He punched her face and kicked her across the hall way and landed into the wall.

"You see just because you're a kid doesn't ,mean I won't beat the hell out of you." Kioko said.

He punched her rapidly and threw her onto the ground.

"Now to finish this." Kioko's hands started to glow a bright red aura.

(This scene is too violent and will not be posted on this story.)

(Awwww what the hell, we all want to see Mertle get the hell beat out of her. ON WITH THE FIC!)

Kioko fired a giant red orb at the ceiling making a ton of wood fall on top of Mertle.

He dashed over to the pile of rubble and pulled Mertle out of it and punched her into a window and into a tree out side.

He bursted out of the shattered window and slammed Mertle through the entire forest until the got to the beach.

Mertle barley stood on her feet and then fell on her knees and had her hands closed together.

"P-please don't kill me, I'm sorry for what I did just please have mercy." She begged.

"Ummmm, nah!" Kioko said with another evil smirk as he dashed at Mertle.

Mertle's eyesight suddenly went blank white as she screamed.

(The next morning in the hospital.)

Light from the sun flashed on Lilo's face and woke her up.

She opened her eyes a little bit and rubbed them as well. When she opened them completely and saw Angel, kioko and Stitch sitting right next to her.

"Hey guys, have you been here all night?" Lilo asked.

"Nope we just got in." Angel said as she smiled.

"So what did you do to Mertle? Lilo asked again.

"Oh you won't believe what Kioko did to her, he- I just gave her a quick smack upside the head." Kioko interrupted as he winked at stitch.

(Down the hall)

Mertle was in a wheel chair in the same condition as lilo **was** in.

Kioko walked out lilo's room and went to the vending machine, but Mertle was right behind him with a nurse pushing the chair.

"See that's him that's the guy who did this to me! Mertle shouted.

"Excuse me sir, do you know this girl?" The nurse asked.

"Nope haven't even seen her." Kioko lied as he opened his candy bar.

"You liar you did this too me, I'll see you in court you stupid weird crappy son of a- But the nurse but her inside a white room with pillows all over the walls other wise known as solitary confinement.

Stitch walked up to Kioko.

"Hey what did you do with the rest of the girls?" Kioko asked.

"I stuck'em some where." Stitch said Homer style. (I don't own him either.)

(Back at Mertle's house.)

The closet door was filled with shouts.

"Let me out I have to pee- never mind." All of the girls screamed eww.

Fin.

Please review.


End file.
